My drunken boyfriend
by TasminTijmensen
Summary: Carlos and Logan are going to a party of The Jennifers, and Logan get's pret-ty drunk. -CARGAN.  T for language  SLASH.


**OMG, my first B.T.R/Cargan one-shot.  
>it's just a little something..just to check if i should write more Cargan~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Carlos watched his boyfriend with a smirk splayed on his lip's, who knew the boy was such a thrill at parties?<p>

Carlos himself was at a huge party thrown by The Jennifers. He decided to drag Logan along.

Now Logan didn't go willingly, nooo..Carlos literally had to drag him to the complex.

And so he proceded to do so and here we are, Carlos sitting down at the bar; Sipping a water peacefully.

As he watched his boyfriend talked his mouth off and make a fool of himself.

_Now you might be saying this; Wouldn't Carlos wan't to be the one to drown himself in drinks? And why is Logan acting like Carlos?_  
><em>Well, the answer's are as simple as 1, 2, 3. A, B, C's. Making popcorn.<em>  
><em>See Logan over there? The drunk one?<em>  
><em>Wait.. No, Scratch drunk; That boy is fucking wasted, he had drinken more then he could handle.<em>

Carlos stared off in the distance watching his boyfriend, it was quite an amusing sight; out there acting like he hadn't a care in the world.

He noted that he was starting to get more exited,his moves more wild.

The Latino stood up and wandered over to Logan; "Hey, Logan.. it's time to go home." He said, once he had seen him almost knock one of the Jenniders unconsious.

The boy in question turned twords Carlos; A drunken smile plastered on his face.

His eyes half lidded and he reeked of all the drinks under the sun.

The Lotino grabbed Logan's arm and begun to pull him towords the Palmwoods.

He had left the party and just barred Logan's drunken rambles, "Yoooou knnnnnow Carlitooooos.." He slurred heavily and leaned on the other as he walked, "I like you.."

He shook his head at the other; Smiling as he walked, "Oh?" Was his short reply as he slipped his arm around his waist to support him.

"Mmmhmm...And did you know that the cat goes..-" Carlos watched the other with amused deep brown eyes; hopefully he would hikup. He was not graneted with one."Moooo..!"

Carlos let out a bark laughter at that, "Erm..Logan, I think you have it wrong..the cat goes meow." He corrected; Talking as if Logan were a young child who knew nothing, Instead of the 18 year old before him.

Logan let out what was heard to his ears as a sob. Logan was crying? Wow..

"B-But...Carlos...you think I'm..wrong..?" He whined out, Carlos sighed at his moddy drunken swings.

"..No, You are right. Cat's do go moo." He says to make Logan feel better.  
>A bleary smile made it's way onto the pale skinned boy.<p>

"Hmm..and you know what else..?" Carlos quirked an eyebrow at him in question. "Ive wanted to kiss you ever sinds we arrived at the party."

His eyes widdened supprised at.. well the thing that actually made sense.

He turned his head to look down at him. They were under a streetlight, on a really busy road.

"Really now?" He asked, not knowing he had stopped their walk.

"Yup." He said smiling a bit. "And I want it bad..so bad I wasn't able to look at you, without thinking about your sweet taste." He whispered out and leaned against the other's body heavily.

A grin flashed it's way onto Logan's face, he twirled to face him and crashed their lip's together.

Logan walked back with him and felt his back hit the streetlight.

The rest was fuzzy from here on, he couldn't remember a thing only that he felt strong arms wrapped a round him and take him into the air, then they set him down on a soft surface before he completly shut down.

Logan woke up in Carlos' bed, at their appartment. He sat up and a sharp pain went down his spine and a raging head ache attacked him. Forcing his hands to clutch his noggin and moan out in pain.

Carlos came in and leaned against the doorway. He was smirking. "How do you feel?"

Logan gave out another groan, "Nggh..Like shit..what happened?" he asked and raised his head, rubbing at his temples.

Carlos only smirked deeper and crossed his arm's at him.

"You fell."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, he fell.. sure Carlos :)<br>I hope you liked it, just as much i liked to write it.  
>I'm just a very big Cargan fan.<br>Please, review for the sake of Cargan?**

**Byebye!**


End file.
